


Another Life

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Death, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Y/N remembers Castiel to a very important new life.~
Relationships: Castiel/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Another Life

She liked to sit in the cemetery on a blanket beneath the big angel statue. It was stone and cliche, but it was close enough. If only they made statues with trench coats.

Y/N took a deep breath and leaned back, settling on her arms behind her. Her fingertips brushed the grass and she stretched them out happily. Some might find it a morbid thing to do, hanging out in cemeteries, picnicking with the monuments, but Y/N found it comforting. She rested there beneath the aged stone, occasionally picking out a crack to follow to its source, but mostly just being there, close, safe.

Most days she talked out loud, letting the faint wind carry her whispers through the gravestones. She wove tales of bravery, of terror, of love. The statues listened intently and the sunset dimmed the world to set the mood.

-

Of all the beings she had encountered, human and supernatural alike, he had to be the most amazing. Perhaps it was the fact that, in meeting him, all of her childhood prayers we validated, knowing there really was a god. But it was something more. He was the most amazing thing Y/N had ever seen and from the first moment they met, his name echoed in her soul.

Castiel.

His blue eyes burned bright with Grace that could barely be contained. Often sad or confused, but she liked to think they looked happy when he cast them upon her.

The first time she kissed him, Cas had kept his eyes open, the blue deepening to a cobalt as Y/N surprised him with her tongue. Big hands lifted to frame her face as she massaged his lips with hers, breathing into his mouth like he was the only thing keeping her alive.

Castiel had never experienced such a kiss and he watched closely as her eyes fluttered beneath her lids, lashes subtly twitching, body still but every atom in motion. He felt her push against him, felt her blood pulsing under her skin, heart racing, electrical impulses firing in her mind. He could see her very soul in that kiss and it knocked him for a loop.

She pulled back with a smile, biting the last taste of him from her bottom lip. “Hi,” she said stupidly, lost to the moment and the look of infatuation in his eyes.

“You’re trembling,” he whispered, deep voice cracking over each word.

“I’m in love.” She blushed, cheeks burning beneath his fingertips. “I love you, Castiel.”

He took the leap this time, finally closing his eyes as their lips met, blocking out the universe and every other thought except how good it felt to taste her like this.

Angels weren’t supposed to fall in love, not with humans, not with anything. And yet, he knew he could never let her go.

-

The air grew a little bit colder, the sky a little bit darker, but Y/N wasn’t ready to leave just yet. She shrugged on her sweater, pulling it tight across her chest, and crossed her legs as she sat up and watched the light flicker through the trees.

A gentle breeze caught her by surprise, the sudden surge of air making her gasp and bring it deep inside. She liked to imagine him on the wind, his Grace reaching out from far -away to comfort her. She closed her eyes and let it wash across her face, that sweet caress of the autumn wind.

“You can’t go!” Y/N screamed, voice echoing through the Bunker halls as Castiel walked away, trench coat flapping defiantly behind him.

He turned, polished heel squeaking on the tile. He rushed back to her, face aflame with frustration and worry. “I have to go. Dean needs me.”

Y/N’s chest burned. “We need you,” she cried. Hot tears spilled but were ignored, no caring thumbs reaching up to wipe them away, no sleeve given in comfort. “Please, Cas. I have a bad feeling about this.”

He softened for a moment and put his hand on the back of her neck, drawing her closer. Their foreheads met and his blue eyes fell closed. Just a moment of peace between them. “You always have a bad feeling, Y/N. Trust me, everything will be fine.”

The lie was in his kiss and in her heart as she nodded and let him go.

-

Y/N rubbed her belly as she spoke, whispering stories of Castiel to his unborn daughter as they sat in the cemetery beneath a poor representation of the warrior she knew.

“I told him I hope you have his eyes, but he didn’t understand.” She laughed at the memory of Castiel’s nose scrunching up in confusion. “They were so blue, little one. So blue. Like the sky.”

Another breeze touched her face, lifting the hair back from her eyes and she smiled.

“Daddy’s up in the sky, little one. Up in Heaven.”

The baby kicked hard and Y/N groaned as a web of pain wrapped tight around her middle. It was getting close. Sam wouldn’t let her sneak away to sit with the dead much longer.

“I’ll be up there soon,” she said softly, massaging the ache in her lower back. “Very soon.”

The nephallium fluttered in her belly and Y/N laughed. “Yes, and you’ll be out and about. I wish I could see you grow up, but I know you’ll be beautiful and strong. I know you’ll be good for Uncle Sam. He needs a friend right now, especially with me leaving.” Tears formed but Y/N choked them back. “He’s lost so much. We all have.”

Orange and pink filled the sky as the sun took its final bow, slipping silently behind the treeline.

“But don’t be sad, little one,” she smiled. “We’ll all be together again. In another life.”


End file.
